hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Di Shi Shi
'' “The Jade Tyrant will be slain,'' when the brown boar lies in the blood of their own. And the wheel shall be broken.” The Battle of Di Shi Shi Around the year 4962, two years later The Emperor Zao was announced to the kingdom of his death, the land shifted into turmoil with their new Emperor causing chaos across the land. The empire that previous Emperor had built was slowly dissolving into nothing but chaos and corruptions. '' A former friend of the previous Emperor Zao, Lord Dong took over the land and turning in it into a pure mess. Everything was in ruined. During the Emperor Zao illness two years prior he had taken over for him. And everything went down hill since then, Edhessesas Kingdom was in ruined and headed into a famine that lasted three years because of Lord Dong traveling there and staying there for awhile. Overpopluation and including dieases as well from his men raping some of the locals. The Tora Weii and Gui, Wuu Clan are in a war with the new Sovereign. Over with 30,000 men available to them. Prepared for whatever comes to their direction. Walking to the capital of the town where the stronghold, Dī Shi Shī. During the time, it was bleak and cold, with snow on the ground. The way was somewhat thin, yet the men continued walking until they achieve camp by sunset. Achieving close the slopes that were known as "Shi Peak" An unexpected assault would be dispatched by when the sun ascends from the top in the south. Despite Wuu wasn't there but they was fighting Emperor Zhou's army at Sea-gal . Which was called "The Rebellion of Sea-gal." It was unsure how it happened but the leader Wengtai managed sway a few of the men there to come to his side and put down the others that was opposing them. Emperor Zhou was NOT happy about that and blame his son for this. Which it had nothing to do with him at all. King Dong was injuried by his father action, leaving the room to tend to his room. He was apporached by Zhauge Jian with a plan for him to escape and take over the family clan, cleanse the corruption that his father left behind. Shiryu knew about the traps at Shi Peak so he thought it would be fun to send Gon Che there since Gon Che wanted that pathway for him and his men. Shiryu wouldn't denied him at all. The surprise attack in the middle pathway didn't work at all, with Wengtai wouldn't make it on time to help them at all. Mingie went after his general. Shiryu went through the back pathway with his men to surround the castle. But Shiryu was missing in action, disappeared. Emperor Dong [''Lord Dong] was too busy enjoying his cocubine, Meinu when she leave to use the restroom to 'freshen' up for him. Ru Baye had entered the room and decaptied him. Coming out with the head to show Zhauge Jian and King Dong. While this happened the coalition has broken through the gate and heading toward the castle. Gon Che was able to escape the middle path just by a thread. Mingie may or may not remember that Shiryu and his men was missing in action. A battling ram on wheels forcing its way through the crowd of men. A few had quickly dodged out-of-the-way, some got themselves ran over and hurt in the process. Shiryu was standing on the ram. An new invention to help with the battle, Chu Minyie had created it just for this reasons. Xiapiye and Wenqianye encountered each other when Xiapye was spying on the enemy, in the process. He injuried Wenqianye giving him that permenet scar on his face. Before escaping from him. Ru Baye was standing in front of the castle on his Crimson Mare waiting for them, stun by fear. Nobody dear to challenge him, a few did just end up being brutal killed by him. All of this was to give King Dong a chance to escape to the boat. Shiryu challenged him soon after Xuande, giving Ru Baye a run for his money. Somewhat, since he was much stronger than them and he got off of his horse. Having so much fun with them both. The alarm went off and he hop back on the horse and rode off. The castle went up in flames shocking everyone, Lord Dong's headless corpse lay in the state of shame. Burning through the victims that were still inside or trying to escape from the castle to the forest. They were easily captured. It took a mage to calm the fire down and put it out. Caught Lord Dong's brother and the daughter-in-law and her kids in the forest becuase they was hiding. Three adults, and three or more children were found. The Regal female that was with the group was using her children as a shield. As her brother-in-law was using the nursemaid as hostage and threaten to kill her since his second plan didn't work. While everyone was busy with them, A bolt punctured itself through his brow. Be that as it may, the sharp edge slid her neck as an afterthought, cutting a vein. The nursemaid held her neck and hacking up a great deal of blood. The regal pulled out a dagger from her sleeves. And start stabbing the children. It was too late as the guard rushed over and grabbed her from the bodies, Shiryu killed her with a bolt of lighting as he held her hand. Turning her body into crisp. Aftermath King Dong had escaped by ship leaving his wife and children behind. Lord Dong is was murdered by his own son and his own men, nothing was left. Now everything would be peaceful for awhile but there is a vacant spot of the Emperor of Hianov. Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Major Battle Category:Battle of Zhou